


74. Midnight

by rosafirefly



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a 100 drabble challenge that I never finished. Blaine has a surprise for Kurt in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	74. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> It apparently takes place after regionals but on their anniversary? The timeline makes no sense. Let's just go with it.

It was almost midnight in New York. Blaine was in a taxi. He was going to surprise Kurt with popping up at his apartment at midnight for one last chance. He planned it all out with Rachel of course. It needed to be perfect because he had big plans. You see, After regionals, Blaine decided not to propose, thanks to Jan. But, he did decide to get an actual promise ring this time. He was getting nervous. What if Kurt didn’t want him? What if he said no? Deep breaths Blaine. “He loves you” he said quietly to himself. You have 10 minutes, you’ll be fine. It was 10 minutes to midnight, and he just wanted to be wrapped up in Kurt’s arms already. 

By the time it was 5 minutes before, he had texted Rachel and was waiting for her to give the okay. He was worried for no reason. Rachel came out of the elevator at that point. “Blaine!” She called, yelling out and attacking him in a hug. “I made sure he’s still up and he answers the door if someone comes by.” She told him. “And don’t worry about me coming back tonight. I know you guys, and I do not wanna be here for that. Have fun!” She called as Blaine walked to the elevator. One minute. One minute until midnight, and he would be in Kurt’s arms again.

He knocked on the door twice.

“Rachel, did you forget your keys ag-” The sentence died in his lips as soon as he opened the door. 

“Hi Kurt.” He managed to get out before Kurt dragged him in and attacked him with a hug.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I-Okay. Do you know what today is Kurt?"

"Of course, it’s June 2nd."

"I have something to say. And before you jump to conclusions, just let me finish, okay?"

"I- sure."

"Okay. Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. You are my soul mate. And I know I hurt you really badly, but you know I’m sorry. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I know things have slowly been getting better since Mr. Schue’s wedding, and I just want to promise you one thing."

Blaine reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. He sees Kurt’s eyes comically widen and takes a deep breath. 

"This is a promise ring. I want to promise forever with you Kurt Hummel. I know I already gave you a promise ring once, but this one is real and won’t fall apart. I also needed a new one so I could state those promises and a few new ones. I will marry you one day, I promise. I also promise to always tell you when there’s a problem, no matter what. Total honesty."

"I- Blaine. Oh my god. Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes you dummy! Now get over here and kiss me."

"Yes sir."

"Blaine, I love you so much. And to tell you the truth, I actually thought you were going to propose."

"You wanna know a secret? I was planning on it. But then Jan, and basically everyone else, told me not to. Including your dad."

"I mean they have a point. We are way too young, even though I would have said yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course you dummy."

"I’m kinda glad we’re gonna have the chance to be just boyfriends again though."

"Me too."

At that Kurt grabbed him and pushed him against the door. ”Now, what do you say to the old cliche, make up sex?”

"I am perfectly okay with that."

"One thing though. Why June 2nd?"

"Why not?"


End file.
